Blutmond
by Angel Sakura3
Summary: Marron träum seit einigen Tagen von einer ungen Frau die se auffordert ihr zu folgen. Und damit wird sie und Chiaki in einen neuen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse gezogen.


Hallo. Ich hoffe ihr findet gefallen an meinem Fanic. Hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlecht.  
  
Blutmond 1- Der Anfang  
  
Einmal...  
  
Einmal leben möchte ich, ohne zu sagen ich fürchte mich. Einmal lachen möchte ich, ohne zu denken ich fürchte mich. Einmal möchte ich dies erleben, ohne Angst, ich möchte siegen. Siegen über die Angst, die mich überrollt, wenn ich lebe und das tu ich doch immer. Und immer habe ich Angst. Nicht vor dem Tod, sondern eher vorm Leben selber... Warum nur? Warum diese Angst? Angst vergehe, lass mich in Ruh, lass mich allein.  
  
In der Nacht.... Ein Mädchen stand Jeanne und Sindbad gegenüber und winkte sie zu sich. Dann drehte sie sich um und wurde von der Dunkelheit verschlungen. Marron wachte auf. Diesen Traum hatte sie seit einiger Zeit des öfteren. Langsam stand sie auf. "Ob das was zu bedeuten hat?" Marron öffnete die Balkontür und ging hinaus. Fynn war unterwegs. Der Mond leuchtete strahlend hell. "Was für ein seltsames Licht er doch wirft." Neben ihr ging die Tür auf. Chiaki trat heraus. Er blickte zu ihr. Marron was ist? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" "Ich hatte einen Merkwürdigen Traum. Und darüber denke ich gerade nach." Chiaki überkam die Lust sie zu Ärgern. "Aber Marron, du sollst doch nicht zuviel nachdenken. Ob das gut für dich ist?" Wütend schaute sie ihn an. "Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen? Sei du mal ganz ruhig, du möchte gern Playboy!" Dann drehte sie sich um ging rein und zog die Tür heftig zu. Chiaki seufzte auf. "Keinen Charme die Frau." Damit ging auch er wieder in seine Wohnung.  
  
Unten an der Ecke stand ein Mädchen und hatte beide beobachtet. "Sindbad und Jeanne... Hier wohnen sie also." Ihr langes Haar wehte im Wind. Sie hatte einen Nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Dann schaute sie rauf zum Mond. "Ich werde meine Mission erfüllen. Das, schwöre ich, komme was wolle." Der Wind wehte stärker und auf einmal war das Mädchen verschwunden....  
  
Blutmond 2 - Die neuen Schüler  
  
Chiaki Marron und Miyako rannten zur Schule. "Immer kommen wir, wegen dir zu Spät, tadelte Miyako, schaff dir mal einen vernünftigen Wecker an." Marron lachte. "Reg dich mal nicht so auf Miyako. Lauf schneller dann schaffen wir es vielleicht." Sie kamen zwar spät in die Schule aber Frau P. war noch nicht da. "Ist ja merkwürdig, sagte Chiaki, sonst ist sie doch immer Überpünktlich." Miyako zog schwarf die Luft ein. "Da hast du aber heute noch mal Glüc gehabt Marron. Wenn ich schon wieder wegen dir rausgemusst hätte....." Diese winkte nur ab. "Das sagst du jedes Mal." Die Tür ging auf und Frau P. kam herein. Alle setzten sich schnell hin. "Guten Morgen. Ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen. Ab heute bekommt ihr drei neue Schüler. Tretet ein." Sie winkte zur Tür hin. Alle schauten gespannt dort hin. Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge traten ein. Was sofort auffiel, war das sie alle dunkle Augen hatten, die jeden intensiv musterten. Auch ihre Haare waren Auffällig. Der Junge hatte silbrig kurze Haare, eins der Mädchen lange grell rote Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden und die zweite halblanges violettes Haar. Als das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, Marron sah grinste sie. Marron bezog das nicht auf sich. "So, sagte Frau P, das sind eure neuen Schüler. Ich stelle sie euch mal eben vor." Sie wies auf den Jungen. "Das ist Tries Gjem. Das hier ist, sie wies auf die Rothaarige, Amber Benjie und dann haben wir noch Arie Lason. Alle drei sind erst vor kurzen hier her gezogen. Und sie kennen sich auch schon länger. Nehmt sie gut auf. Ihr könnt euch nach hinten setzen." Die drei nickten und gingen dann zu den freien Plätzen. Der Unterricht fing an. Wie sich herausstellte, waren alle drei ziemlich gut und den anderen weit voraus. Das freute natürlich Frau P. Marron hatte allerdings auch die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Chiaki ging es nicht anders. Doch als sie sich umdrehten, war nichts auffälliges zu bemerken. Die drei neuen saßen ruhig an ihren Plätzen und schrieben das mit, was an der Tafel aufgeschrieben wurde. Als es zur Pause klingelte machten sie sich auch sofort auf den Weg nach draußen. Es schien, als legten sie keinen Wert darauf, mit den andern aus der Klasse in Kontakt zu treten. Auch Miyako fiel das auf. Sowie Yamato. "Die sind doch echt merkwürdig, doch dann grinste er, allerdings auch eine echte Konkurrenz in Sachen Unterricht." Seine Freunde schüttelten den Kopf. Er dachte wohl nur ans lernen. Chiaki blickte zu Arie, Tries und Amber rüber. Die standen dicht beieinander und schienen über was wichtiges zu sprechen.  
  
Das sind also Sindbad und Jeanne, meinte Tries, und du bist dir sicher Amber?" Diese schaute ihn finster an. "Natürlich, warum sollte ich mir nicht sicher sein? Ich habe diese Energie gespürt. Das sind sie. Hier beginnt unser Aufgabe. Wir müssen es schaffen." Arie lachte auf. "Warum sollten wir versagen? Also ich bitte dich, wir haben noch nie versagt, deshalb hat man uns auch hierhin geschickt. Weil wir einfach die besten sind." Ich hoffe, sagte Tries, du Behältst recht." Alle drei blickten zu Chiaki, Miyako, Marron und Yamato rüber.  
  
Blutmond 3.- Neue Gegner  
  
"Da bist du ja, wurde Maron von Finn begrüsst, In der Galerie hat sich ein Dämon eingenistet. Und wie es scheint ist der Galerie besitzer von ihm befallen." Maron schaute Finn erstaunt an. "Ein neuer Dämon? Ich dachte die Zeiten sind vorbei." Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. "das dachte ich auch, aber wer weis schon was da auf uns zukommt. Accses weis auch bescheid. Sindbad und du, ihr müsst auf jedenfall, zusammen arbeiten." Maron nickte. "Gut, dann werde ich mich vorbereiten. Aber vorher muss ich was Essen!" Auch Chiaki war erstaunt über die Nachricht, das wieder Dämonen aufgetaucht waren. "Da steckt doch wieder was dahinter..." "Das sowieso, aber du und Jeanne ihr müsst so oder so, dagegen ankämpfen. Früher oder später werden wir schon noch erfahren, was dahinter steckt."  
  
Kurz darauf machten sie sich auch schon auf den Weg zur Galerie. Als Jeanne und Sindbad schlichen sie sich geschickt durch die Gänge. Jeannes Medallion begann zu leuchten. "Der Dämon muss hier in der Nähe sein." Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, da wurden sie auch schon angegriffen. "Was ist denn das für ein Dämon, den hatten wir ja noch nie!" Tatsächlich war er um einiges stärker als die vorherigen. Beide wurden von dem Dämon gegen eine Wand geschleudert. "Ihr dummen Menschen. Ihr denkt doch wohl nicht allen ernstes das ihr eine Chance, gegen mich habt." Doch so leicht wollten sich die beiden nicht geschlagen geben. Schnell rappelten sie sich auf und griffen den Dämon an. Nach einiger Zeit, als dieser kurz unaufmerksam war, schafften sie es auch ihn zu besiegen. "WAS.... Wieso kriegen wir denn keine Schachfigur..!" Jeanne schaute Sindbad fragend an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wa...!" Ihm wurde das Wort abgeschnitten. Hinter ihnen erklang eine Stimme. "Soso, ihr beide habt also schon Bekanntschaft mit unserem Dämon gemacht." Beide drehten sich ruckartig rum. Oben auf dem Fenstersims standen drei Gestalten. Sie waren nicht zu erkennen, weil sie verborgen im Schatten standen. Sindbad ballte die Hand zur Faust. "Wer seid ihr??" Eine zweite Stimme erklang. "Das tut momentan nichts zur Sache. Wir sorgen dafür das euch nicht zu langweilig wird." Eine dritte Stimme erklang. "Genau. Ihr werdet schon früh genug erfahren was unser Anliegen ist. Dann wenn wir es wollen." Damit drehten sie sich um und gingen. Einer von ihnen drehte sich nochmals um. "Aber lasst euch gesagt sein, das war erst der Anfang...." Weg waren sie. Zurück blieben Jeanne und Sindbad. Minutenlang schwiegen sie. Doch dann räusperte sich Jeanne. "Das ist ja alles sehr merkwürdig. Erst träume ich so verwirrende Sachen, dann kriegen wir drei neue Schüler, die mir alle nicht geheuer sind und jetzt das hier..." Sindbad drehte sich zu ihr um. "Meinst du etwa, das hängt alles zusammen? Obwohl könnte ja sein. Wir sollten das im Auge behalten. Doch eins steht fest.... Wir haben neue Gegner. Und wir wissen nicht was sie noch alles auf Lager haben." "Mh hast recht. Dennoch, das Mädchen im meinem Traum hatte mit denen keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten. Wieso muss das immer so kompliziert und verworren sein?" Beide machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war schon spät und am nächsten Tag hatten sie ja Schule.  
  
"Mist, Mist MIST!!!!!!! Ich bin zu spät. Und natürlich haben Chiaki und Miako nicht auf mich gewartet!" Maron lief die Straße entlang. Während des Laufens bis sie in ihr Brötchen, das sie sich noch auf der Schnelle geschnappt hatte. Als sie um die Ecke bog stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen. "Oh Verzeihung.." Maron schaute auf. Sie sah in das verärgerte Gesicht der neuen Schülerin Arie. Neben ihr standen noch Tries und Amber. Arie verschränkte die Arme. "Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen? Trampel!" Alle drei grinsten. Dann drehten sie sich um und gingen auf den Schulhof. Tries drehte sich nochmals um. "Solltest demnächst mal früher aufstehen, dann rennst du auch keine Leute um." Maron schaute ihnen verdattert hinterher. Doch dann ging sie auch auf den Schulhof. *Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt. Was ist die Eingebildet.* Chiaki und Miako waren schon in der Klasse. "Hey Maron, rief Miako, wir hätten ja auf dich gewartet, aber wir wollten einmal pünktlich sein. Aber ich muss sagen, du hast heute mal wieder Glück. Die ersten zwei Stunden sind Frei. Frau P. ist krank." Maron schaute sich um. Arie, Amber und Tries saßen an ihren Plätzen und hatten ihre Bücher rausgeholt. Sie schienen zu lernen. * Auch noch Streber dazu * Sie setzte sich und erzählte Miako von vorhin. "Ach mach dir nichts draus. Ich finde sie sind ganz ok. Wahrscheinlich war das nur eine Überreaktion. Wird schon." "Hoffe ich. Denn ich habe keine Lust auf Feindseligkeiten." Miako winkte ab. "Die werden sich schon noch einleben und dann wird sich das legen. Mit den anderen haben sie ja auch kein Problem, sie wies nach hinten, schau, Tries Unterhält sich mit Yamato. Da haben sich zwei Gefunden. Bestimmt reden sie über den Unterrichtsstoff." Beide lachten leise. Doch Amber schien es gehört zu haben. Sie schaute Maron an. Wieder mit diesem Intensiven Blick. Maron spürte es und drehte sich um. Sie sah Ambers Blick. Er war nicht sehr Freundlich so das sie sich schnell wieder umdrehte. * Hoffentlich hat Miako recht, denn so wie es in Moment aussieht können die mich alle drei nicht leiden. Also habe ich nicht nur als Jeanne neue Feinde. Kann es sein, das die doch was mit den neuen Dämonen zu tun haben. Es würde auf jeden Fall ihr Verhalten erklären...*  
  
Blutmond.4-Schatten ziehen auf. Seit diesem Vorfall waren zwei Wochen vergangen und es hatte sich nichts an der Situation für Marron gebessert. Arie, Tries und Amber waren immer noch so kühl wie am Anfang. Auch Chiaki war davon betroffen. Auf dem Weg nachhause redeten die beiden darüber. "Weißt du Chiaki, das sind bestimmt die drei. Sieh dir an wie die mit uns umgehen. Wir sollten sie, wenn wir das nächste mal aufeinander treffen, den Tatsachen gegenüber stellen." Marron war sehr aufgebracht und hatte nicht bemerkt das ihre Stimme immer lauter wurde. "Marron... MARRON!!!!" Diese blieb erstaunt stehen und drehte sich zu Chiaki. "WAS???" Jetzt lächelte er. "Ich verstehe deine Aufregung, aber bitte sprich etwas leiser. Oder willst du das jeder davon etwas mitbekommt?" "OH Nein natürlich nicht. Ich bin halt nur so durcheinander."  
  
Zur selben Zeit:  
  
"Es scheint alles nach plan zu laufen, ihr leistet wirklich gute Arbeit ihr drei." Drei Gestalten standen in einem dunklen Raum und schauten in eine große Kugel hinein. "Natürlich Meister. Wir sind die besten für so eine Sache, meldete sich eine der Personen zu Wort., aber ich habe das Gefühl das uns Sakura den Plan durchkreuzen will. Ich habe sie an einem Abend in der Nähe von Jeanne und Sindbad gesehen. Ihre Macht wird stärker." Jetzt sprach eine andere Person. "Ja und sie hat auch schon vorgesorgt. Ihre drei Wächter sind auch schon in der Nähe der beiden." Jetzt meldete sich wieder die dunkle Stimme zu Wort. "Dann müsst ihr euch eben beeilen. Wozu habt ihr soviel Macht von mir verliehen bekommen? Der Plan klappt doch bis jetzt perfekt. Erst mit neuen Dämonen verwirren und dann zuschlagen wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten. Da können auch die drei Hampelmänner von Sakura nichts gegen machen. Die Welt wird mir gehören. Und dann läuft es mal nicht nach Gott und seinen Wächtern." "Wir geben unser bestes, Meister Frollo."  
  
Chiaki und Marron waren bei Miyako und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. "Mathe, schnaufte Marron, ich hasse dieses Fach." Ihre beste Freundin lachte. "Im Moment wohl nicht nur dieses Fach..." Ein Kissen traf sie. "Sei bloß Still. Ich bin froh wenn ich nicht auf die drei Treffen muss. Und ich will in meiner Freizeit auch keinen Gedanken an sie verschwenden." Chiaki schaute sie verwundert an. "Und was hast du vorhin auf dem Weg nach Hause getan? Ich dachte du hast über sie geredet.... Einbildung oder..." "Es reicht.... Ich gehe. Ich will meine Ruhe. Bis morgen." Schon knallte die Tür ins Schloss. Die beiden zurück gebliebenen schauten sich verdutzt an, zuckten dann aber mit den Schultern. "Lassen wir sie, meinte Miyako, irgendwie kann ich sie ja verstehen. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie Probleme mit Mitschülern. Manchmal kommt halt alles zusammen."  
  
Marron betrat ihre Wohnung. "Fynn ich bin wieder da. Fynn? Ist wohl ausgeflogen." Dennoch fühlte sie sich seltsam. So als wäre sie nicht alleine in der Wohnung. Marron ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Warum ist die Balkontür zu?" Sie wollte gerade die Tür wieder aufmachen, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte. "Na Marron wie geht es dir?" Erschrocken drehte sich Marron um und erblickte eine in schwarz gekleidete Person. "Whaaa..... Du bist eine von den drein die ups." Vielleicht wusste diese Person gar nicht das sie Jeanne war, aber warum sollte sie sonst hier sein? "Ganz recht ich weiss das du Jeanne bist und ich kann deine Gedanken lesen. Nach Chiaki brauchst du gar nicht zu rufen, ich will dich nicht angreifen. Naja.. noch nicht." Marron hatte sich wieder gefasst und schaute sie Wutentbrannt an. "Was willst du? Und wer bist du Bist du einer von den drei neuen Schülern. Sprich!!!!" Die Person lachte. "Das ist zu amüsant wie du dich aufregst. Mein Name ist Kira, was ich hier will... nichts eigentlich wollte nur mal sehen wie du so wohnst. Ach, nein ich bin keine der neuen Schüler. Aber vielen Dank für die Information. Nun ich gehe dann besser. Bis bald, wir sehen uns schon eher wieder als du es dir wünscht. Bye." Weg war sie. Marron war fassungslos. Was sollte das? In dem Moent klopfte es am Fenster. Fynn und Accsess. Schnell öffnete Marron die Tür. Beide flogen herein. "Wer war das Marron? Wir sind schon etwas länger da und habe alles gesehen." Fynn schaute ihre Freundin musternd an. "Das war eine der Drei die uns die Dämonen auf den Hals hetzen." Accsess schaute sie perplex an. "was was Was? Wir müssen Chiaki sofort bescheid geben. Ich hole ihn." "Er ist bei Miyako, konnte Marron gerade noch rufen, dann war der kleine Engel auch schon weg. Kurze Zeit später war Chiaki bei Marron. "Also was ist passiert?" "Im Grunde nichts. Sie wollte sich meine Wohnung anschauen, hat sie gemeint. Ha wer weiss was wirklich geplant war. Ich weiss nur das sie Kira heisst und das sie wohl nicht eine der neuen Mitschüler ist." Chiaki ließ sich auf das Sofa nieder. "Wer sit sie dann. Und brennend würde mich interessieren, was die von uns wollen...." Marron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir werden es wohl bald erfahren, denn sie meinte, das wir uns eher sehen würden, als das es mir lieb ist."  
  
S war Abend geworden und Marron kam aus dem Bad. Fynn flog neben ihr her. "Ach Marron wir haben schon so viel gemeistert. Das schaffen wir auch noch. Alle stehen dir bei. Schlaf erst mal, morgen sieht schon wieder alles ganz anders aus." Marron gähnte. "Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich habe alles erledigt und ich bin total müde. Naja.., sie legte sich ins Bett und Fynn in ihr Körbchen auf dem Nachtschrank, es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken. Gute Nacht Fynn. Schlaf gut." "Gute Nacht Marron, schöne Träume." Marron löschte das Licht und beide schliefen kurz darauf ein.  
  
Alles war still in der Wohnung. Da erschien ein helles Licht und eine Person erschien *schon wieder* . Leise schritt sie zu Marrons Bett. "Marron, sagte sie, es wird alles gut. Meine Wächter werden euch helfen. Es ist zeit die dunklen Macht entgültig zu besiegen. Zusammen werden wir es schaffen." Vorsichtig ging sie auf den Balkon und sah zum Mond. "Ich hoffe wir sind stark genug." Damit verschwand sie.  
  
Dies war nicht unbeobachtet geblieben. Die drei finsteren Personen standen im Schutz der Dunkelheit und hatten alles beobachtet. "Sakura, sie ist jetzt hier." "Also wird es Zeit. Wir dürfen Frollo nicht enttäuschen..." Kira konnte den Satz nicht zuende sprechen. "Ach wenn das nicht Kira, Jiro und Diamond sind. Und immer noch Frollo treu ergeben." Die drei fuhren herum. "Wächter!" Diese lachten. "Ganz recht. Arie, Tries und Amber. Ihr habt euch nicht gebessert. Wir waren mal Freunde. Und jetzt...." Tries schüttelte den Kopf. Diamond winkte ab. "Lass den Sentimentalen quatsch. Es ist halt so und ihr werdet nichts daran ändern können." Aries fuhr ihn an. "Das wollen wir ja mal sehen. Ich für meinen Teil werde es nicht zulassen, das die böse macht, die Weltherrschaft übernimmt. Verdammt noch mal werdet vernünftig! Das was ihr macht ist falsch!" Kira schnaubte wütend auf. "Arie sei ruhig. Woher willst du wissen was richtig oder falsch ist? Wir werden für Frollo kämpfen und wenn wir uns das nächste mal gegenüber stehen kämpfen wir. Lasst uns verschwinden." Weg waren die drei. "Narren. Ohhh ich könnte..." Amber legte beruhigend einen Arm um Arie. "Schon gut. Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Aber im Moment können wir ihnen nicht helfen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es. Vielleicht." Alle drei schauten auf zum Mond. Dieser leuchtete hell.  
  
  
  
Blutmond 5 - Elfenstaub  
  
In einer großen Villa... "Also, sagte Tries und setzte sich, was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine wie gehen wir vor? Einfach hingehen und sagen: "Hey Marron, hey Chiaki. Wir sind die Wächter. Tut uns leid das wir so unfreundlich waren aber jetzt müsst ihr mit uns die Welt retten? Die werden uns was erzählen." Amber schritt unruhig durch das Zimmer und Arie saß auf der Fensterbank und starrte hinauf zum Mond. Amber blieb jetzt stehen. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich nehme an unsere drei Freunde, werden Jeanne und Sindbad bald wieder herausfordern und dann müssen wir auch dasein." Tries lachte auf. "Natürlich. Sie werden uns auch sicher sagen, wann sie gegen sie kämpfen." Wütend schaute Amber Tries an. "Wozu haben wir denn die Elfen? Sie sollen sich an die beiden Engel hängen und beschatten. Die wissen doch immer bescheid." Tries schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Ja klar. Bin ich blöd..." "Da will ich dir gar nicht wiedersprechen. Also machen wir das. Lilly, Amanda, Victor erscheint." Drei kleine Elfen erschienen vor ihnen. "Ja, meinte eine mit roten Haaren, was gibt es Amber?" "Ich möchte das ihr euch an die Engel von Sindbad und Jeanne haltet. Sie wissen immer wann die drei Auftauchen. Wenn ihr es wisst, sagt uns bescheid. Es ist wichtig." Der kleine Elf Namens Victor Salutierte vor Amber. "ZU Befehl Chef. Sind schon auf den Weg." Amber schüttelte den Kopf. "Genau wie sein Besitzer, nicht wahr Tries?" "Ach ach ach...." Dann wandte er sich an Arie. "Arie was ist los? Denkst du immer noch an diese Begegnung?" Diese drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um. "Ja. Aber gut. Wenn es so sein soll." Ein helles Licht erschien und eine junge Frau trat hervor. "Sakura!" Alle drei stürmten zu ihr. Sakura hatte goldene Haare braune Augen und trug ein langes Weißes Kleid. " Endlich habe ich euch gefunden. Es ist ernst meine Freunde." Alle drei nickten. "Wissen wir, hatten eine Begegnung mit Frollos Schosshündchen, meinte Tries, sie haben uns schon praktisch den Kampf erklärt." Arie stimmte zu. "Wird wohl Zeit das wir Jeanne und Sindbad einweihen." Sakura blickte sie ernst an. "Ja, es wird Zeit. Frollo wird immer stärker. Ihr müsst es unbedingt verhindern das er die Weltherrschaft an sich reisst. Ihr seid die letzte Hoffnung!"  
  
Der Wecker klingelte. Marron drehte sich rum. "Was schon Morgen? Ich könnte noch so weiter schlafen. Aber gut." Widerwillig stand sie auf. Auch Fynn war schon wach. Sie flog in der Wohnung umher. "Morgen Fynn. Was ist los?" Diese machte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich habe Elfenstaub gefunden. Auf dem Balkon. Ich meine jedenfalls das es welcher ist." "FYNN FYNN Schätzchen, wo bist du...." Accsess kam in die Wohnung geflogen. "Morgen Fynn Schä." "Nenn mich nicht dauernd Fynn Schätzchen!" Access brachte sich in einen Sicherheitsabstand. "O.K. Aber ich muss dir was sagen. Ich habe Elfenstaub gefunden..." "Was du auch?" Marron meldete sich jetzt zu Wort. "Elfenstaub?" Sie erntete von beiden ein Nicken. "Ja, sagte Accsess, Elfen verlieren beim Fliegen schon mal Elfenstaub. Das heisst, er machte ein kluges Gesicht, das Elfen hier waren." Fynn streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Ach ne, hätte jetzt keiner gedacht. Die Frage die mich aber am meisten interessiert, ist was suchen Elfen hier?" Marron schüttelte den Kopf. "Mich wundert gar nichts mehr. Im Moment ist eh alles total verrückt. Ich gehe ins Bad." Kurz darauf war sie fertig angezogen und Frühstückte schnell. Und ehe Miyako an die Tür klopfen konnte, war Marron auch schon draußen. "Häh, fragte Miyako verdutzt, bist du es Wirklich?" Diese lachte ihre Freundin an. "Klar. Morgen ihr beiden. Lasst uns gehen, wir kommen sonst zu spät." Chiaki und Miyako wechselten Fragende blicke. "Ich glaube Marron ist krank, flüsterte Chiaki zu Miyako, was meinst du?" "Vielleicht ein Mutant?" Doch ehe sie darüber Diskutieren konnten, zog Marron sie schon weiter. "Los, los, los, wir müssen." Chiaki ging neben Marron her. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er war wirklich besorgt. Doch Marron lächelte ihn an. "Keine sorge Chiaki, es ist alles bestens. Keine Probleme. Ich bin einfach gut drauf."  
  
In der Schule angekommen setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze. Arie, Amber und Tries kamen herein. Tries wollte gerade an Chiaki vorbeigehen als er Wortfetzen ihres Gesprächs mitbekam. "Und diese Kira.... gestern... unheimlich.." Tries wurde Kreidebleich. Schnell setzte er sich an seinen Platz. Arie und Amber schauten ihn fragend an. "Was ist los?" Tries beugte sich zu ihnen. "Kira war wohl gestern bei einem von beiden." Auch Amber und Arie machten jetzt geschockte Gesichter. Doch als Marron sich zu ihnen umdrehte fassten sie sich wieder schnell. Tries kritzelte auf einem Zettel herum, Arie durchwühlte ihre tasche und Amber schaute interessiert aus dem Fenster. Marron schaute sie verdutzt an, wandte sich aber wieder um. "Du Chiaki, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit den drein da hinten." Chiaki drehte den Kopf und schaute dann Marron an. "Nein, es ist wirklich was Faul mit denen. So habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Aber..." Frau P. betrat den Raum und der Unterricht begann. Alles schien wieder normal zu sein.  
  
Es hatte gerade zum Unterrichtsschluss geklingelt als Tries Amber und Arie auch schon eiligst die Klasse verließen. Kaum waren sie vom Schulgelände blieben sie stehen. "Meint ihr, fragte Amber, die haben was gemerkt?" Arie nickte. "Ich glaube schon. Wir haben uns echt dämlich benommen. Wie Statisten... Hoffentlich hatten die Feen mehr Glück. Los lasst uns nach Hause gehen."  
  
Währendessen bei Access und Fynn. "Sag mal Access, fühlst du dich auch beobachtet?" Beide flogen über die Dächer der Stadt. Sie hielten nach Dämonen Ausschau. "Schon, ob das was mit heute Morgen zu tun hat. Ahh, was ist das? Ein Dämon?" Auch Fynn spürte es. "Ja es ist ein Dämon. Und zwar in diesem Museum. Los wir müssen Marron und Chiaki bescheid geben." Gesagt getan. Kaum waren sie weg, tauchten hinter einem Haus die drei Elfen auf. "Habt ihr gehört? Es ist, sprach Amanda, dieses Museum... Los wir haben das was wir wissen wollten. Nichts wie nach Hause." Schnell schwirrten sie ab.  
  
Ungeduldig lief Arie durch die Villa. "wo bleiben die Elfen bloß?" "Arie Hallo!" Diese schaute nun auf. Ihre Elfe Lilly schwirrte um sie rum. "Lilly, ich dachte schon sie hätten euch geschnappt." Lilly winkte lachend ab. "Uns doch nicht... Obwohl, knapp war es. Victor hat musste ja Elfenstaub verstreuen. Aber wir haben was Rausgefunden. Im Museum hält sich mal wieder ein Dämon auf." Arie nickte. "Gut. Danke Lilly. Geh dich ausruhen. Ich denke wir müssen uns jetzt bereit machen." Schnell ging sie zu ihren Freunden. "Habt ihr es auch schon gehört?" Amber und Tries nickten. "Also, fragte Amber, sollen wir schon los?" Tries stand auf. "Klar, wir wissen ja nicht wann die anderen Auftauchen. Und wir sollten unsere Waffen mitnehmen. Vielleicht wird es jetzt schon zum Kampf kommen." Arie schaute betroffen zu Boden. Sie hasste es zu kämpfen, besonders wenn es alte Freunde waren. Amber und Tries errieten sofort was ihre Freundin dachte. "Kopf hoch Arie. Es wird alles gut. Aber wir sind dazu Verpflichtet, belehrte sie Amber, gegen das böse anzutreten. Mir gefällt es auch nicht." Tries seufzte. "Mir auch nicht... Aber es ist unsere Bestimmung. Wir sind nun mal Wächter. Also lasst uns gehen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Mit diesem Satz raffte er sich auf und ging zur Tür hinaus. Die Mädchen schauten sich an und nickten. Er hatte recht. Entschlossen folgten sie ihm.  
  
Marron und Chiaki waren zusammen in Marrons Wohnung. Marron hatte Gratin gemacht und dies konnte sich Chiaki natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. "Schau mal Marron unsere Engel kommen wieder." Marron riss die Augen auf. "Und zwar in einem Höllentempo. Los mach die Tür weiter auf." Im letzten Moment riss Chiaki die Balkontür auf, da rasten auch schon beide Engel in die Wohnung. Kurz vor der Wand bremsten sie ab. "Marron!" "Chiaki!" "Dämon...." "Museum:" Beide redeten wirr durcheinander. "Halt, rief Chiaki, einer nach dem anderen. Fynn fang an." Diese holte tief Luft. "Wir haben einen Dämon entdeckt. Er muss im Museum sich versteckt halten. Wo genau konnten wir nicht feststellen." "Ja, genau und wir haben das Gefühl, das wir Beschattet werden. Erst der Elfenstaub und dann heute Nachmittag habe ich paar mal gedacht einen Schatten hinter mir zu sehen. Aber bevor wir der Sache genauer nachgehen konnten, ist uns der Dämon dazwischen gekommen. Marron, Chiaki, da stimmt was nicht. Da stimmt was gewaltig nicht." Nachdenklich schaute Marron aus dem Fenster. "das habe ich schon länger im Gefühl. Es kommt auf einmal alles zusammen. Neue Schüler, neue Gegner, Dämonen die Wahnsinnige Kräfte haben und dann werdet ihr auch noch verfolgt. Da scheint jemand sehr interessiert an uns zu sein." Chiaki grinste. "Na dann... Wir werden es wohl nur erfahren, wenn wir auf Dämonen jagt gehen. Also Marron, was ist? Willst du hier rumstehen und weitergrübeln oder kommst du mit?" Marron fuhr herum. "Natürlich komme ich mit. Ein bisschen Action, kann mir nicht schaden. Und wer weiss schon, was dabei rauskommt?"  
  
Auch Diamond, Jiro und Kira machten sich bereit. "Arie und co haben Feuer gefangen, sprach Diamond grinsend, alles läuft nach Plan. Sie werden heute auch da sein. Unsere großen Helden." Alle lachten. "Ja, stimmte Jiro zu, und sie werden Jeanne und Sindbad beschützen wollen. Alle sind so fixiert darauf den Dämon zu bannen, doch heute werden wir ihnen mal zeigen, wo ihre Schranken sind." Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auch auf den Weg zum Museum.....  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierhin gefallen. Würde mich über Kommentare freuen. Sakura 


End file.
